


Shouldn't The Two Of You Be... Um, Frozen?

by nshittyboys



Series: ideas stolen from my friends [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, but theyre also confused, idk where this is gonna go pray for me, ive never tagged before so idk, jeno and jaemin are both dumb and dumber, more people to add in the future, nomins already a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nshittyboys/pseuds/nshittyboys
Summary: Renjun has the odd ability to freeze time. When he does, everyone and everything freezes too. But one day, He freezes time and is surprised to find two boys hiding out in the school toilets, speaking to each other in hushed tones.





	Shouldn't The Two Of You Be... Um, Frozen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Umm yeah this isn't gonna be great, considering it's my first ever piece of writing. Let's hope ion fuck up too much ;; ALso fixed that summary lol

Beep Beep!

 

The sound of Renjun's morning alarm rings, waking him up from his slumber. Begrudgingly getting up, he smacks the alarm, hitting it right on the snooze button. But as he did so, he took notice of the clock. 

**8:57AM**

He was beyond late. Sighing, he rubbed his face and decided that it would be better to just pause time instead of missing one of the few tests that he actually studied for. Which just so happened to be Maths.

Everything around him is still, frozen in time. Walking past a cafe on a street corner, a middle aged man sits outside it, presumably eating lunch, a fry floating in the air, halfway between his fingers and his mouth. By the window of the café a young woman dressed in jogging clothes is paralyzed mid-sprint, her ponytail pointing straight behind her. The birds were frozen in the sky, just floating there like they were hanging from child's mobile. He had, since 2017, thought of this power as making the mannequin challenge even more real and on a larger scale than it would normally be. Making it feel less serious as it actually is.

He continued walking down the street almost making it to the front of his school, his footsteps echoing loudly. The silence was deafening for Renjun. There was no sound, no movement, nothing apart from the noises he made. This is what he hated about freezing time. He always felt so alone. But sometimes there is no other option. He couldn’t afford to miss this test.

He decided to make his way into the building by running, not wanting to take much longer. As he made his way inside, he made his way towards the toilets closest by to his classroom. Opening the door to the toilets, he saw two moderately tall boys, looking through the toilet windows whispering to each other, seeming to notice his presence.

"-long do you think it's gonna last this time?" The boy on the right continued on with the conversation. Renjun recognised this deep yet soft voice as they shared gym class. Only properly remembering his name by the amount of times the gym teacher had showered him in compliments. Jeno. Renjun wasn't going to lie, he had tiny spurts or jealousy towards the boys athleticism and good looks since high school started. He had gotten over it when the third and final year had rolled around.

"Hopefully a couple of hours? You know, actually finish my homework." The other boy, whom Renjun didn't know, started to reply. "Oh yeah! That reminds me, I got a Maths test for tomorrow. Ain't study for shit." The unnamed boy let out a loud groan, leaning forward to then press his head up against the glass window. "Tests fucking daily. My brains runnin' outta steam, Jen."

Jeno let out a chuckle, raising his left hand to shove the other lightly. "You know they're just gonna keep getting more and more important till our finals, Nana. Besides, you should, probably like, actually study tonight. But anyways, I want this to end soon so I can go get my thee upcoming tests outta the way. Biology, Chemistry and English all back to back? That's just asking for me to have a breakdown." With a sight, Jeno wrapped his arms around the lower back of this said "Nana" and rested his head against the boys shoulder.

Not wanting to see any more intimacy, Renjun cleared his throat, making his presence known. The two boys were shocked to say the least. Jeno had let out a pretty deep screech while Mr. Nana had turned around a bit too quickly, which caused him to fall on to the floor. His bottom being his only cushioning. 

Jeno took quick recognition of Renjun, after he had helped Nana off the floor. "Renjun! Or Renjun-hyung or Mr Huang I'm not too sure but..." Renjun held his hand up to stop the other from talking and started to talk himself.

"Renjun is fine. But, I have one question for you two. How in the ever living fuck are you both still able to mo- You know what? I'm a bit too stressed for that. For now I'm gonna answer your question from before, Jeno. This isn't gonna last long  _this time_ " Renjun raised his hands, forming quotation marks as he said "this time".

"I only planned on doing this till I was safe distance away from class, as there was only three minutes left. I mean, there still is only three left. If you wanna ask anything, you can ask when school ends- Wait no I have club activities. Tomorrow. Well for now, I have a maths test to attend to so... See ya?"

Before either boys could say anything, the various noises of people actually moving and talking had began again and Renjun had ran out from the toilet as quickly as he could, rushing towards his Maths class.


End file.
